Multiple organ failure (MOF) occurs in a substantial portion of trauma victims, and it remains the leading cause of death after initial resuscitation in surgical intensive care units. To understand the contributions of the gastrointestinal tract to the pathogenesis of this syndrome is proposed in the individual projects of this center, specialized cellular and molecular biological approaches, reagents, equipment, and methods must be employed. The principal goal of the Cellular and Molecular Biology Core is to develop and provide to Trauma Center investigators molecular reagents, sophisticated methodology, specialized equipment, and training for the detection, localization, and quantitation of specific gene products involved in the pathogenesis of MOF. The Core will maintain a centralized facility of expertise and equipment to facilitate the projects of the Center, maintain standardization of methods, and insure quality control. Recombinant DNA methods, in situ hybridization, and mRNA quantitation methods, including "real-time" quantitative PCR, will be used to assess mRNA distribution and abundance. Immunoblotting, immunohistochemistry, confocal immunofluorescence microscopy, and immunoelectron microscopy will be utilized to identify the abundance and the cellular and subcellular localization of target proteins in tissues. The staff of the Core will advice and train Center members in the cellular and molecular strategies appropriate for their studies, and assist them in data interpretation and analysis. The Core will be utilized by every project in the Center application.